


Network Love

by wenyanwen



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: China Line - Freeform, Cute, Fierce Yanan, Fluffy Ending, Gamer Yanan, Jun loves cat, Jun popular, Lola never cares, M/M, YouTube, Youtuber Jun, jun talks to lola, junan, lola is a cat, wenyanwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenyanwen/pseuds/wenyanwen
Summary: With Youtube is now becoming Jun's new passion, a random comment paths Yanan and Jun fate to meet each other.





	Network Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! im sorry if the story is too long or too boring but please leave some comments if you like it

"_Thats all for this video of me doing 1+1 haul on Wish and don't forget new videos up on every Satuday so stay tuned. If you guys enjoyed this video don't forget to like and subscribe to my channel and comment down below what you guys want to see in my next video, bye_" Jun ending his video Youtube for his channel. Jun had been a Youtuber for at least three years already. His Youtube gained a big popularity after he did 'Buying 1+1 stuff from Amazon". Other than his continuous content on his Youtube account, his good looking face is another reason he gained a lot of subscribers and obviously most of them are girls.

"_Huh, here we go sleepless night editing video_" Jun loves doing videos, being in front of his camera and recording himself talking non stop is his thing. Sometimes, he wondered why he became a Youtuber but after all the thing he been doing right now is his biggest souce of money and popularity of course. And he got many sponser for this Youtube channel of course what else he should be doing other than continuing all this thing.

Jun scrolled down his past video to check the comment because as he said in ending of all his video _"comment down below what you guys want to see in my next video"_ and there's one that caught his attention. "_User: strawberry hani, do a video 'I play pc game for the first time" "Oh interesting, i might gonna do this_" the comment was actually a good idea, it got more than 200 likes means Jun fans must be agreeing with the idea right? And Jun suddently got additional idea to collab or do some battle with anyone to play game with as he believe it would be more fun playing with real life person than computer or any random people online. That's how Jun thinks pc games works because he obviously know nothing about pc games. In speed of light Jun fingers dancing on his MacBook keyboard searching for any Youtube account that does a pc games kind of video. There aren't much video of it and the viewers aren't much decent too. Or maybe it was because Jun videos always hit 2M views ops.

Fingers scrolling down the videos, figuring how do he gonna play game because he gotta agree he really really really never play any pc games before. He never know why he never interested in pc games even though most guys are? He watchs one video and thought the Youtube account has a very cute name, "_uwu interesting YANAN-ing im gonna email this YANAN-ing person_" as there's email linked in the describtion so you know if someone wanna sponsor them, not sure it the it works this YANAN-ing person but Jun also had his working email linked to all his videos and yes he gotten a lot of sponsor from many brands for him to do reaction videos and things like that to promote those brands.

Living on a different life, Yanan also have his Youtube account, and his videos are from far similar to Jun's. Yanan account is all about gaming. His account doesn't have a lot of subscribers either, he made the account and expect nothing other than having a place to keep all his game records saved somewhere. Also, not like Jun, Yanan never show his face in his videos, he's always behind the camera, no one knows who he is, how he looks in real life or even his voice? Most of gaming Youtubers record themself playing but not Yanan because as the account i not for gaining anyone's attention anyways. Yanan casually doing his everyday stuff, playing games as soon as he's back from collage. Walk to his precious gaming pc, he turned it on and ready to get into the league but surprisingly he got an email for something youtube content collab battle thingy? The person also said in the email about his Youtube channel and ask Yanan if he's interested which obviously Yanan isn't and left it read. But still, Yanan checked on the person's Youtube channel _"No way this person with wanna collab with me, what im gonna do if i agree with him? Talks in front of the camera like a crazy people?"_ Yanan judging Jun account in every possible ways he think it looks ridiculous imagining himself doing some sort of things Jun been doing for his Youtube channel.

It almost night and Yanan need to make some food to fill his empty stomach but there's nothing he can cook, the fridge is empty and he only left with $30 until his next pay day. Sigh. He grab his sweater and walk to the nearest convinient store to get instant noodle. It had been his fourth instant noodle for this week, he getting sick of the taste buthe can't do much about it since that is the only thing he can afford for now. Not like most of people, Yanan live alone in a small house. His parents was gone few years ago, he been living all by himself this past years. His life isn't much comfort compared to other people. He had to work part time to support his living, pay the house rental and pay his tuition fees. It had been a tough years for Yanan but he knows even if his parents are still alive, they still can't help him much. They aren't rich, they always have debt to pay, they even starve for Yanan. Yanan's parents dead because of a hit and run road accident. Rather than feeling sad, Yanan believe it was finally time for his parents to have some rest from this cruel world and lessen the burden of supporting all his bills.

It been almost a week already and Jun is getting anxious not getting any reply from this YANAN-ing guy. Not sure why but Jun insist on trying to contact other Youtube gamers and keep on waiting for the reply. Why is this YANAN-ing guy ignoring him? With Jun millions followers he could help the YANAN-ing guy with more exposure obviously? Jun watch his MacBook screen and ready to write more emails to the person, '_Hey it's me again Jun, my youtube channel is aJUNice. You might wanna check it out, if you're interested in making a video collab with me playing game please reply to this email. The deal is, if you win i'll buy you a gaming stuff (or anything you call them). Don't worry i dont scam people =D_ ' Send.

Unexpectly, he got a reply from less than 5 minutes. '_Okay._' Short and simple "_ONLY OKAY?! Okay at least we getting a reply FINALLY_" Jun, for sure annoyed with the reply. He been waiting for so longs and even had to offer prizes just to get an "_Okay_" from someone he have no idea he or she is. ' Jun replied for conformation place and time before he can continue editing his next video to be uploaded.

It Monday afternoon and Jun is leisurely chilling in his apartment. He usually spend his free time in his apartment reading novels, sometimes experimenting to cook but of couse he failed. Jun lives alone in a spacious and pretty expensive place but it was never a problem for him since he get paid a lot from all the sponsors and Youtube but yes he agree it was kinda boring and lonely living alone. He might be popular but he don't have a lot of close friends. People are afraid to be friend with him not because he's intermating or something but because of his popularity online. Luckily, he got his company recently, Lola. Lola is a Munchkin baby cat he adopted few months ago. To Jun, Lola is everything he have after he travel from China to Korea alone. "_If Lola love Jun say meow_" Jun been repeating it but Lola just cat-walks away leaving him hanging. "_DING DONG_" the bell rings and Jun walks to the door while fixing his hair before opening the door. It must be the delivery boy sending parcel for his next haul video as always, he thought.

As the door opened, Jun was stumbled by the figure in front of him. The guy was at least 6'10" foot or maybe taller. Bigger is size compared to him. Wide chest and broad shoulder. White pale skin with dark black silky and thick hair. A very eyes pleasing face. Everything about the guy in front of him is almost perfect. Angelic looks. Jun lost in thought. "_Hello?_" He speaks, turns Jun back to the reality. "_W-where should i sign?_" Jun voice sound a bit shaking or more specific, nervous. "_Excuse me, what sign?_" The guy make a confused tone, not sure why is the brunette asking him to sign. "_I'm Yanan, the person you asked to play game with_" Yanan explaining his existance in front of Jun's apartment door as they were supposed to meet at Jun's apartment on that day._ "Oh of course you're Yanan. I'm sorry i thought you were a delivery boy, the always come at this hour. you know to send my haul stuff, if you checked on my Youtube channel i always make a haul video"_ Jun, almost can't stop talking. He's always like that when he's nervous and this time you know why. "_Uh- I'm sorry again, please get inside, there's nothing much here but make yourself comfort_"

Yanan get inside as he was told to. Jun's words "_nothing much inside_" was honesly everything Yanan could ever wish for. A spacious living room, a large screen tv, air conditioned, beautiful interior, Yanan can never afford any of those. Yanan thought it must be great living in there, his eyes were observing the whole space from the white ceiling hanging some modern looking lamps or maybe chandelier down to the marble floor making the space looks so expensive. But of course it is. Pearl white wallpaper and most of the decorations are black with some touch of light brown. _'This guy put so much effords on this_' he thought. Jun served Yanan with a cup of hot brewed latte "_Can you please wait a bit I'm still setting up the backdrop"_ as he hand the guy with coffee and let him rest on the sofa before turning on his camera. Awkward. Yanan didn't talk much, but at least he answer when asked about his name. Yanan himself is not a talkactive person, so being at a complete stranger house is somehow very strange for him to be doing currently.

Smirk. The small shooting was a big success for Yanan. Obviously. He could win over Jun with closing eyes with Jun know nothing about gaming and the next thing he know, he'll be getting the winning prize for doing the most basic of his skills. _'This Jun guy must be insane for making deals for something he know he gonna lose._'

"_Lets exchange phone number so i know you won't run away with my prize_" the taller guy sound so serious and cold. "_Sure sure, why would i do that,Yanan. Can't you see? There's no way a scammer would look amazing like me_" sweeping his hair and making a mischievous face expression. "_I'll leave first, bye._" Yanan didn't waste his time to witness Jun's extra friendly personality, he probably think Jun is a weird.

Close his door after Yanan left his place and exhale heavily. "_Oh. My. God. Jun why are you so dumb? WTF did you said to him? How the fcuk you thought that was a delivery guy? That was THE MOST beautiful human ever. I must be dreaming right now omg_" Checking himslef in front of the mirror. Yes, his heart beating so fast, almost burst out. Jun walks around his house back ans forth, can't stop thinking of how dumb he been acting in front of that Yanan guy a while ago. "_Lola!! Did you see that guy just now?! Oh my god please tell me i'm not the only one, Lola_"

Two weeks past and Yanan still didn't give Jun any text or call regarding of his present. Weird, Jun thought. Yanan was the one who was suspicious of him and now Yanan didn't even ask him about anything, weird. Jun grab his phone, was about to give the taller guy a call and suddently he recieved a message from Yanan. His eyes widen, almost not believe what he's seeing on his phone screen. '_this_' with a picture of fancy keyboard with colourful l.e.d light coming below it. Jun guess so? Not only he have no idea what is so special with the fancy colourful keyboard but also where he could get that for Yanan?! Or maybe he pretended not to know too? The text was short, nothing special with but why is Jun feel so excited for it?

Jun : That look so good but i dont know where can i find that  
Yanan : So? It was in the deal.  
Jun : No, I didn't mean that way!!  
Jun : If you didn't mind, let's buy it together  
Jun : I swear I don't know where to get that thing from  
Jun : I'll treat you lunch too =D  
Jun : Please  
Yanan : Okay. When, where?  
Jun : Tomorrow 5 p.m. at Coex Mall? Are you okay with that?  
Yanan : Okay.

"_Lola, does this look look good on me? Do i dress up too much to meet a friend? Or should i wear this instead_?" Aside from his little "_plan_" to meet Yanan works, Jun is so nervous to meet him. He had been spending his day trying on so many clothes just to find something decent enough, not too extra, classy but simple outfit to present himself in front of the eye candy.

Dark brown hair, black turtle neck, black pants and an autumn coat with extra touch of his handsome face, Jun. He patiently sipping his coffee and scrolling down his Instragram timeline until Yanan arrive. The other one dress up simple. White shirt and a brown cardigan but still manage to take Jun's breath away. "_I'm sorry I can't get taxi awhile ago." _Almost out of breath, maybe Yanan was rushing to avoid Jun waiting for him for too long _"It's okay! I just arrived here too not long ago! Do you want some coffee or shall we get moving already_?" Jun, excited as always, he gave Yanan his boxy innocent smile trying to make Yanan feel a bit better. Of course he looks cute. _"It's okay, i'm not into coffee today_" Jun get up from the cafe stool exactly know they should get moving now.

Jun follow Yanan entering from one shop to another shop. Yanan knows a lot about electronic devices or more accurately gaming stuffs. Jun watch Yanan from far, he doesn't want to interupt Yanan conversation with the seller. But Jun can clearly see how excited Yanan looks. _'Maybe he's not that cold'_ he thought.

Jun _"plan"_ on go buying Yanan prize was a big success._"Yanan, let's go eat, I'm so hugry. I know this one place it has the best chinese foods ever you might wanna check it out"_ Jun trying to make their not-really-a-date longer and just want Yanan to stay so they can talks. He's not sure why Yanan doesn't seems like wanna have chit chat with him but Jun clearly on the opposite track, the brunette crave to get closer with the other ones. _"Thanks, but i need to go home now"_ Yanan just inform and walks away without even a proper good bye. "_This guy is seriously playing hard to get"_ Jun murmuring to himself, watching Yanan walks away leaving him in disbelief Yanan left him alone right after he got his fancy keyboard.

It been days past and Jun is still living on his own world having mental breakdown over Yanan. Even though Yanan didn't converse much with him, Jun had been day dreaming about every possible turn over Yanan could treat him. But of course it's just in his dream._ "What can i do to get closer to him"_ long lost in thought until Lola run into his bed side table and drop his phone._ "Lola, you know what? You can be helpful too sometimes,"_

Jun : Hi  
Jun : Are you free this evening?  
Jun : Let's go grab some cake from StrawberryVanila near the subway station  
Jun : Everything on me! =D  
Yanan : Okay.

Jun come a little early of course he don't want Yanan to wait for him. His eyes wandering around the cafe interior. Everything is white with some touch of strawberry pink decorations. Cute. Yanan arrive a bit later and make himself sit in front of Jun. Good thing for Jun he got to see Yanan from a very close distance making he realised more things about Yanan physical figures. One neck mole and a little tattoo on his shoulder can be seen when Yanan moves, not very clearly what design was that but he's sure it was a tattoo.

Two cakes are served and Jun is having a hard time to keep the conversation going with Yanan isn't tolerating at all. He's curious, even after few meets Yanan still refuse to talk to him much or making himself comfortable with Jun. Yanan can be intimidating most of the time but Jun didn't stop on trying. _"Yanan, try mine. This Oreo Cheesecake is so good!"_ Jun eyes rounded, trying to make a good expression so Yanan would interested to try. He scoop a a spoonful of the cake and try to feed Yanan. What was he thinking? Would Yanan open his mouth or left Jun in awkward? Yanan made a weird facial expression and Jun know Yanan is not comfortable with his bold moves. _"Ah it's okay, it's okay you can scoop it yourself right?"_ Jun in almost embrassing moment of his life, trying pull his hand back from Yanan but unfortunately he drop the spoon and left icing stain on Yanan shirt. _"Jun! Can you please mind your own bussiness?!"_ Yanan trying to clean the icing stain from his white shirt, stand up from the chair and walks away leaving Jun in guilt. Jun never seen Yanan angry, he never even wish to see that. He knew he made a messed up this time. Maybe he should have keep it slow with Yanan.

At Jun apartment he stood on his bed thinking what should he do to fix this situation. _"Lola!!! I messed up this time. What should i do now?", "Do i need to buy him a present or what?"_

  
[28 July]

Jun : Yanan  
Jun : Are you asleep?  
Jun : I'm really really sorry.  
Jun : I'll buy you a new shirt. I'm sorry  
Jun : Please forgive me :'(

No reply. Or worser, he was left on read.

[2 August]

Jun : Are you still mad?  
Jun : If you aren't, please come to my house this evening  
Jun : Please, i'll be waiting here.

It almost 4 p.m and Jun had been waiting for Yanan to ring his bell in anxious but the only thing he be getting was the delivery guy sending parcel for his Youtube videos. Jun waits and waits. '_Ding Dong_' Jun almost fall asleep in front of the television, he walks fast as lightning to the door, fixing his hair and hoping it was him, Yanan.

Yanan sit at the living room, not sure what he should be doing there. He just came because he felt bad for leaving Jun hanging previous day. Jun came from his bed room and hands Yanan a black box with a red ribbon perfectly tied on it. _"For you. I'm sorry"_ Yanan open the box and see a white t-shirt with some abstract print on it. Just by touching the materials, Yanan know it must be expensive shirt he could never afford._ "Thank you,"_ giving Jun a slight smile for the first time. _"I hope you like it, i don't know much about your style but i think that would look good on you", _

"_Are you hungry? I'm planning to cook some chinese food. But i can't guarentee the taste,"_ Jun in the kitchen shouting at Yanan. _"I can help. My mum is a Chinese, i know a bit it"_ Yanan offering to help, probably the kindest thing he ever do for Jun. _"Really? I'm Chinese as well too but i don't know how to cook hehe"_ They spend the evening preparing the the ingridients for their dinner. They didn't talk much, Yanan chopping onions and some vegetables and Jun washing chickens. _"So, where are your parents now? Are they in Korea or China?"_ Yanan didn't expect for that such question and accidentally cut his finger with the knife. _"Yanan!! Your finger is bleeding!! Wait here i'll get the first aid kit" _

_"No. It's okay. I can handle this"_ but Jun didn't listen. He moves quickly to Yanan, grabbing his hand fast and and clean Yanan's fingers with the kitchen sink running water. Yanan almost had a heart attack. His heart racing so fast at the point Jun might can even heard of his heart beating. Like those cliche love scene, Jun of course making an automatic response to clean the blood but Yanan struggled to exit from Jun's grip _"I told you i'm okay! Can you please stop minding my bussiness?!"_ He's not sure why Yanan suddenlty in a bad mood when he was only trying to help him?

Yanan walks to the living room to get all his stuff an ready to leave Jun apartment but Jun stop him. Jun grab Yanan wrist when he keep ignoring him._ "Why are you suddently mad? Im doing nothing but to help you?!"_ Jun might be the sweetest boy ever but his anger can burst out too after all his kindest was repay with Yanan being rude to him. _"I told you i'm okay! Now let go of me!"_ Yanan voice rised. _"You know what? I'm so tired of people like you. Just a few second ago you were okay and out of a sudden you get angry over small things?! I doesn't make senses! Why do ou keep leaving me hanging even when i tried to be nice?!" Every time i ask you out, you're okay with that but you keep makes me look like an idiot!" _ Without him realising, he already spilled everything he think of Yanan cold behavious which making him sick of it. Yanan turns back facing Jun, with his bigger and stronger body he pushed Jun to the wall, lock Jun in his grip and kiss the brunette hard.

And Jun just kiss him back. Yanan lips are pressed on his, strong and fierce but the energy from both sides make them crave for more. As Yanan grip on his wrist loosen, Jun wrap his around around Yanan making both of them closer and turn the forced kiss before a comfortable delightful intimate scene. With their bodies are still stick to each other's Jun lead Yanan moving slowly and gently not stoping their kiss to his bedroom. Purposely made Yanan trip and fall on his bed with him on top of the taller guy's wide chest, yet they didn't unlock their hands. Jun was lured in Yanan's dashing perfume scent.

Jun bold action made Yanan stop. They were even closer than before. Yanan tilts Jun head, lands his eyes on the person in front of him, Jun. Beautiful sparking eyes with ethereal look, hand brushing Jun hairs off his face, _"You're so beautiful" _ Yanan sweet soft voice finally heard, before continue pressing his lips on the brunette's. Jun's cheeks fuming hot and blushing pink. He hid his face in Yanan's neck as Yanan let go of the kiss. With Jun whole body all above him, he can feel Jun body slowly become warmer creating just a perfect temperature and Jun's heart beat working so much faster than usual 

Facing Yanan, Jun whispered slowly _"You were playing hard to get all this time huh?"_ Looking almost innocent but voice turns slow and sexy. _"I had no choice"_ while hand brushing Jun's pinkish cheeks, exchanging a silence agreement he kiss Jun again. Everything feels comfortable, Jun lips feel so soft and moist. Lips agains lips, it ends with shy smiles from both of them.

_"I'm so sorry i was harsh with you, but why did you kiss me back?" _ Moonlight peeking from Jun sheer curtains, Yanan found his confidence to ask Jun._ "Same reason why you kiss me first." _They stay silence for a few seconds. Both of them admiring each other. _"You know i liked you from the first time i saw you, you don't have to be so hard on me"_ Jun sulking. _"I'm sorry im not good with feeling"_ Yanan voice was almost unheard. Yanan didn't lie about him being the most introvert person ever. But before Yanan mood turns gloomy,

_"But i am"_ Jun gave him the most mischievous looks, watching Yanan lips moving makes him crave for the taste even more before before treating himself with more of it. He plays with Yanan's feeling. Whenever Yanan stop, he lured him back, catch his breath again and again.

_"The way you kissed me just now at the outside"_ Jun stop. And Yanan confused. "_Show me more"_

They close the distance.

\---------------

_"Yanan! The video of us hit 3.5M views already!"_ Jun was so excited, even though it was his big lose but his Youtube video never reach that much views "_Of course it was because of me"_ Yanan giggle alone _"Right, Lola?"_

Jun throw his cat plushie at Yanan. They jokes around each other most of the times. Jun finally getting to see a different side of Yanan he met few months ago. _"Hey, you know what? I dress decently that day that's how your video reach 3.5M! At least 1M are my fans"_

_"No. it was me watching for 1M times. Im your only fans!"_ Jun gave Yanan a wide boxy laugh._ "Okay then hm, maybe i should teach you more about gaming so your next video can reach 4M views"_

Jun eyes widen. Yanan never offer to teach Jun. Jun usually didn't dare to interupt Yanan when he's on "_league_"

_"Come sit here"_ Yanan prepare a chair next to his for Jun. Teach him one by one. Step by step. Click by click. Yanan's hand on Jun's, controlling the avatar on the game moves. Yanan was all into the games but not for Jun. Jun was more interested to watch Yanan from that close. Admiring his love one in every possible way. He watch Yanan pale hands, sharing warmth with his. Controlling every moves. He looks at Yanan face, totally focused to the screen. Jun feels so happy Yanan is there beside him, supporting each other. _"Yanan, i love you"_ He leans his head on Yanan's shoulder._ "I love you more"_ short but enough. Yanan give a peck on Jun's forehead. They exchange sincere shy smile.


End file.
